A neuropsychological profile of dementia and associated emotional and cognitive changes was drafted for individuals with Alzheimer's Disease, Huntington's Disease and those classified as 'at risk' for Huntington's Disease. The evaluations extended into memory, learning and perceptual areas, and included personality and emotional measures, utilizing standard and experimental tasks, also establishing normative references for the aging processes. These behavioral data will be collated with biochemical and neuroradiometric measures, and independent indicators of deterioration and dementia will be developed.